Foster Imposter Chickens
The Foster Imposter Chickens are two chickens who always want to be part of Foster Farms, but get routinely rejected for being injected with saltwater and even snacking on junk food all the time. They are the mascots of the Foster Farm commercials, and one of the most well known commercial characters for a poultry company. They don't have any names though. They began their commercial-life span in 1993. The Foster Imposters drive a blue 1967 Plymouth Belvedere, though only Chicken #1 is shown to drive it. The chickens are from Arkansas. As California is home to the organic and natural chickens of Foster Farms, the Chickens claim they're from California. The Foster Imposters apparently want to get eaten by the humans, since Foster Farms is a company that sells chicken meat. The Imposters started out as being non-organic and saltwater-injected chickens, then became bloated with even more saltwater injection to the point they were morbidly obese. The chickens gave up being severely bloated, possibly because it became so uncomfortable for them to even walk around and move. The chickens have different voice actors, which helps on differing one chicken to the other chicken. *'Chicken #1 ' The first chicken is the leader/ schemer of the duo and is smarter than Chicken #2, though that's not saying much. Although he knows way better than his companion, he can't concoct brilliant schemes to pass himself off as a Foster chicken either. He has a deeper voice than Chicken #2. He still looks indistinguishable from Chicken #2. Usually, if Chicken #2 acts stupid or talks stupid, then Chicken #1 gets angry at him. *'Chicken #2 ' The second chicken is dumb. He normally is the sidekick of Chicken #1. He often ruins Chicken #1's schemes to commit fraud as being chickens from Foster Farms. He has a slightly higher pitched voice than Chicken #1. Trivia *The Foster Imposters hit the airwaves in 1993 and starred in more than 19 different commercials. *The commercials were viewed by millions of consumers throughout the Western United States. *The Foster Imposters had no names. *The Foster Imposters "drove" a 1967 Plymouth Belvedere. *The Foster Imposters subsisted on a diet of junk food—soda pop, potato chips, donuts, pizza, candy corn and onion rings. *Humans usually don't get tricked into buying Foster Imposter Chickens, a rare case is the "Garage commercial" where one man was tricked into buying them for his wife to make dinner. *The Foster Imposters are plumped with saltwater, but were injected with saltwater even more and became extremely more obese than before in earlier commercials. The obese saltwater plumped Foster Imposters are in the commercials, "Dancing Birds", "Grocery Mart", "Garage", and all started in "Shady Surgeon". Foster Farms, the poultry company tried to encourage other poultry companies not to plump their chickens with saltwater. People would pay more if the chickens weigh more in saltwater, which was mentioned often in the commercials. In the more recent commercials "Airport" and "Mountain Men" they are back to their non-obese states. *The Turkey Imposter was "born" in 2000 when it joined the junk food eating chickens in their quest to become fresh Foster Farms poultry. Category:Characters